disneypixartoystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Woody
Sheriff Woody Pride, or simply Woody is a fictional character in ''Toy Story'' franchise. He is voiced by Tom Hanks in both the feature and short films, and by Jim Hanks in most other media. He is a stuffed cowboy character that leads the other toys in adventures in the movies. Appearances Toy Story In the beginning of ''Toy Story'', Woody coordinates a reconnaissance mission against his owner Andy's in the days before Andy's family move to their new house in order to find out what Andy's new toys are and to make sure that none of them are good enough to replace him as Andy's favorite toy. To his dismay, Andy receives a new action figure in the form of space ranger Buzz Lightyear, whose impressive features soon see Buzz replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. As the former de facto leader of Andy's Toys, Woody is disappointed and resentful at his replacement. Hoping to replace Buzz on a family outing one evening, he plans to trap Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk. However, when the plan goes awry and results in Buzz being knocked out a window, Woody is accused by the other toys of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy and is almost punished before Woody is taken with Andy to the space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant. While Andy's mother refuels the car at a gas station, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone. Suddenly, he is confronted by Buzz and the two end up fighting and accidentally land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the two stranded. Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that he will face the wrath of the other toys if he returns alone, Woody convinces Buzz that the truck was a spaceship. At Pizza Planet, Buzz stuffs himself into a rocket-shaped claw game machine, forcing Woody to clamber into the machine to try and rescue him. Woody and Buzz are then captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. As Woody desperately attempts to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day, Buzz realizes that he is in fact a toy and becomes a depressed burden to Woody. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Andy's favorite. When Buzz is taken away by Sid to be destroyed with a firework rocket, Woody teams up with Sid's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Buzz, terrifying Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. Woody and Buzz climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Sid's dog Scud. When Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody by tackling the dog, Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. However, he is then chucked out of the van by the other toys, who mistakenly believed that Woody was trying to get rid of RC. When the RC's batteries run out, Woody realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as he and Buzz go soaring into the air. They glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. At the end of the film, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, Andy receives a puppy, much to his and Buzz's dread. Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2'', Andy accidentally tears Woody's arm while playing with him before leaving for cowboy camp (an annual trip he makes with Woody), leaving Woody on the shelf. Woody, being unable to move his arm, begins to have recurring nightmares of becoming a disused toy, but wakes to find that Wheezy, a penguin toy whose squeaker is broken, is being taken by Andy's mother to be sold at a yard sale. Woody rescues Wheezy with the help of Andy's dog Buster, but he is accidentally left behind at the yard sale and subsequently stolen by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Woody is brought to Al's apartment, where he discovers that he is a toy created from ''Woody's Roundup'' TV show in the 1950s. By acquiring him, Al now has a complete collection of the show's merchandise, which he plans to sell to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. Woody meets the toy versions of the show's co-stars: his sidekick Jessie, his horse Bullseye, and an old prospector named Stinky Pete formerly known as 'The Prospector' (who is still apparently in mint condition in his original box). The three are excited to be going to Japan, but knowing that he is still Andy's toy, Woody has doubts and tries to escape the apartment without success. Later, Woody's arm is repaired and he is given a fresh paint job, which he appreciates. He slowly warms up to the idea of going to Japan, particularly after learning that Jessie was once the favorite toy of a little girl named Emily who gave her away after growing up and he is convinced by Stinky Pete that, if he returns to Andy, he will eventually be thrown away when he grows up, whereas if he goes to Japan, he will be remembered and treasured forever. He is later confronted by Buzz and the other toys, who try to take him home. While Woody initially turns his back on them, he soon comes to his senses and invites the other toys from Woody's Roundup to come along, but is denied freedom by Stinky Pete, who is determined to go to Japan. Woody and the rest of the collection are packed up for shipping overseas and taken to the Tri-County Airport. Woody gets into a spat with the Prospector in the baggage handling area, during which the old rip in his arm is reopened (but this time, his arm still can move, because it's just a little rip). Woody is eventually able to defeat the Prospector with help from the other toys by tossing him into a girl's backpack (sentencing him to an unfortunate fate of being doodled on by its owner). While Bullseye is rescued, Jessie is loaded into the plane's cargo hold, forcing Woody to slip on board and extract her from the cargo hold just before the plane takes off. Woody and the others happily return home, where his arm is once again repaired (Andy's fix is somewhat lopsided, but Woody takes this as a badge of pride). Woody and Buzz now accept the fact that Andy will eventually grow up, but even after he does, they will still be there for each other. Toy Story 3 In the ''Toy Story 3'' film, Andy, now a young adult, is due to go to college. After one last attempt to be played with by Andy, Woody gives up the chance of playtime, but assures the other toys that their job in life is to be there for Andy, and if it's in the attic, then so be it. However, Andy plans to only take Woody to college, and the other toys are almost thrown away. Woody tries to stop them from being donated to Sunnyside Daycare, but they don't listen and Woody goes along by accident. After being welcomed by Lots O' Huggin Bear and the day care toys, Woody scolds Andy's toys for turning their backs on their owner. He eventually leaves without them when Buzz also admits he wishes to stay. Woody is able to get out of Sunnyside, but looses his hat and is taken home by a girl named Bonnie. At Bonnie's house, he is told of the truth about Sunnyside - it's run like a prison by Lotso, bitter from his replacement by his owner years before. Woody returns to Sunnyside, and with the help of the Chatter Telephone, formulates a plan to escape the Daycare through a garbage chute. Woody and the toys also reset Buzz to a Spanish mode before escaping Sunnyside. However, Lotso and his minions confront them, and when Woody tells Big Baby that he was never replaced by his owner, Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster. Lotso pulls him in as well, and the other toys are brought along with the two to a landfill. There, they face being killed by a shredder, and later an incinerator. During this time, Woody and a reset Buzz rescue Lotso from the shredder, only for Lotso to leave them to the incinerator. The toys cannot escape being pulled into the flames, and hold hands, accepting oblivion. However, they are saved by the three Aliens with a massive claw. Woody and the toys ride a garbage truck back home, and the other toys prepare for the attic. Woody writes Bonnie's address on the box meant for the attic, and Andy takes the toys there. Bonnie recognizes Woody, and Andy gives him to her as well. Woody and the toys watch Andy drive away to college, and as seen in the credits, embrace their new life with Bonnie. Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys